La primera Navidad de Naruto
by Kachorro
Summary: A Naruto Uzumaki jamas le gusto celebrar la navidad porque le recordaba que el no tenia familia. Pero tres hermosas mujeres haran que el rubio cambie de parecer haciendo que pase la mejor navidad. parte III up capitulo con Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos aquí Kachorro y como estamos en mes de fiestas les traigo este especial Navideño que espero disfruten.

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

La Primera Navidad de Naruto 1ra Parte…

La guerra contra Akatsuki termino hace 4 años a manos de Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio shinobi hizo entrar en razón a Nagato/Pain al explicarle que el dolor nunca seria una manera de encontrar la verdadera paz, Nagato al escuchar esas palabras miro algo en Naruto que no había visto desde que Yahiko había fallecido. El criminal del Rinnengan decidió que la guerra había terminado y que le confiaba su sueño de encontrar la verdadera paz. Después de la derrota a Akatsuki se dio el velorio a Jiraiya el Gama -Sannin donde Naruto fue elegido por Tsunade para agregar el nombre de su compañero caído, en la piedra de los héroes caídos.

En estos 4 años todo había cambiado, la aldea ya no lo miraba como monstruo incluso lo respetaban, pero Naruto se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que en verdad quería, sentía que algo le hacia falta y no sabia como explicarlo.

Naruto había cambiado estos 4 años, tenia un gran parecido a su padre Minato y eso lo hacia un blanco muy tentador para la población femenina de Konoha, Naruto vestía su típica vestimenta shinobi, solo que ahora por ser invierno llevaba una bufanda color blanca y una gabardina blanca con flamas la cual pertenecía a su padre. Ahora el rubio caminaba por la aldea la cual estaba comenzando a ser adornada por la época navideña, suspiro con cansancio y la vista agachada siempre ah estado solo y ver a sus amigos pasar estos felices momentos con sus seres queridos le hacia recordar que siempre estará solo.

- ¡HEY NARUTO -KUN! -se escucho un grito lleno de energía y felicidad -

El Uzumaki levanto la vista para ver a un singular chico de enormes cejas con una nariz redonda y roja.

- hola Lee -menciono Naruto sonriendo- veo que…

- si conseguí una nariz roja como la de ese reno de la canción -dijo sonriendo Lee-

- ya veo jejeje -se rió nervioso por la actitud de su amigo-

- ¿Y cómo estas Naruto -kun? -pregunto el chico, el cual vestía un expandes verde y una bufanda roja-

- me siento mejor que nunca Lee -Respondió Naruto-

- eso es maravilloso Naruto -kun, por cierto vengo para invitarte a pasar navidad conmigo, Tenten y Gai sensei -expreso el chico-

- ¿y Neji? -pregunto extrañado el rubio-

- Neji la pasara con los Hyuga, pues Hiashi -sama le pidió de favor que pasara las fiestas con ellos -

- oh entiendo -respondió el rubio-

- y que dices Naruto, ¿vendrás? -pregunto esperanzado el chico de las enormes cejas-

- vaya Lee, me siento alagado pero… veras yo, yo tengo que ir a Nami no kuni, pues le prometí a una familia que iría a verlos -dijo Naruto buscando una escusa para no asistir-

- ¿hablas de esa mujer que tiene de padre al constructor del puente en tu honor? -pregunto Lee-

- si ellos mismos -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa- pero de todas maneras gracias por la invitación amigo.

- no te preocupes Naruto -kun yo te entiendo, espero que tu espíritu Navideño fluya al máximo nos vemos -grito Lee para después dejar a Naruto solo de nuevo-

Naruto siguió caminado para encontrarse una escena curiosa, era Tsunade regañando a Shizune la cual vestía como una sexy duendecilla, tenia un gorro verde, un saco verde que se miraba algo abultado del pecho, una minifalda tipo escolar color rojo, unas mallas verdes con rojo que dejaban apreciar muy bien sus piernas y unas extrañas botas con punta.

- no puede ser -exclamo Naruto mirando a ¨Santa Claus¨- ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja esto, esto tiene que ser una muy buena broma ajajajajajajajajajajajaja por que no traigo una cámara cuando es necesario -se reía el rubio llamando la atención de la duendecilla, la Hokage y de ¨Santa Claus¨-

- Vaya Naruto tenia mucho que no te escuchaba reír así -dijo la Hokage sonriéndole, pues el rubio ya no se comportaba como antes-

- pero como no me voy a reír Baa -chan si ver a ¨Santa Claus¨ es lo mejor que me ah pasado en años -dijo Naruto riéndose del hombre de rojo-

- esto no es divertido Naruto -expreso el hombre con un tono aburrido-

- Bien Santa Claus, ponte a trabajar o tu preciada colección desaparecerá de a de veras -ordeno la Hokage-

- hai Hokage -sama -suspiro el derrotado Santa Claus-

- y tu Shizune, ayúdale, pues tienen una laaaaaaarga fila -dijo la Hokage burlándose-

- hai Tsunade -sama -menciono muy sonrojada la morena al sentirse presa de las miradas lujuriosas de los hombres-

- pssst, Shizune -chan -llamo el rubio-

- ¿si Naruto? -pregunto la chica-

- no te avergüences, te vez muy hermosa así y si tienes problemas dime y yo acabo con los pervertidos -dijo el rubio dándole confianza a la sonrojada elfa-

- gra-gracias Na-Naruto kun -dijo sonrojada-

- señorita Elfa podría abrir la línea para que pase el primer niño -pidió el Santa Claus con un tono aburrido-

- ya-ya voy Santa… bien veamos tenemos a… mira nada mas es la preciosa Yuhi Hikari -dijo con una sonrisa la Elfa-

Hikari Yuhi, es la hija de Kurenai y del difunto Shinobi Azuma Sarutobi, esta pequeña tiene cabello lacio negro el cual llegaba a su cuello, de piel bronceada como la de su difunto padre y ojos tan rojos como los de Kurenai. La pequeña traía un vestido verde de una pieza, unos guantes verdes, un gorro blanco y unas mallas blancas.

- hola tía Shizune, no sabia que trabajabas con Santa Claus -dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa-

- así es Hikari -chan, yo trabajo para Santa Claus, y tu podrás conocerlo -menciono la morena llevando a la pequeña frente al alegre hombre de rojo- señor, aquí esta pequeña-

- jo jo jo -exclamo el santa Claus con una voz aburrida mientras leía un librito rojo con el símbolo de prohibido- vaya es interesante lo que Menma y Jade pueden hacer en el taller de Santa sobre todo cuando los caramelos de menta los ponen en-

- ¡SEÑOR SANTA CLAUS, QUIERO DECIRLE QUE SI NO TOMA SU TRABAJO EN SERIO CIERTA COLECCIÓN SERA DESTRUIDA! -amenazo la Hokage que no podía creer la desvergüenza del Santa Claus-

- oye Oba -chan -llamo Naruto haciendo que la mujer se acercara mientras le susurraba al oído-

- ¿estas seguro? -pregunto la mujer-

- si, tengo la tarde libre -menciono el rubio-

- bueno, ya veré como castigar a Kakashi después -dijo la mujer- señor Santa Claus ¿puede venir un momento? -pidio la mujer-

- haber niños, el señor Claus esta pasando -menciono el descubierto Kakashi-

Una vez que llego a donde estaba Tsunade y Naruto, la rubia se llevo al Uzumaki y a Santa Claus para que al cabo de unos minutos regresaran Kakashi vestido de reno navideño junto con Santa Claus.

- esto es humillante -declaro Kakashi con un aura depresiva pues lo habían obligado a vestir un disfraz de cuerpo completo color café, el cual tenía pezuñas y orejas, mientras que en su cabeza había astas-

- Vamos, Veloz, no creo que esto sea tan malo Dattebayo -menciono Naruto el cual traía el traje de Santa con todo y anteojos-

- Bien señor Santa Claus, ve ahí y hazme sentir orgullosa -menciono Tsunade que le ayudaba a acomodarse bien el disfraz-

- no te preocupes Baa -chan, veras que todo saldra bien -dijo Naruto sonriendo. Lo cual hizo feliz a Tsunade-

Naruto camino hacia donde estaba antes Kakashi, una vez que el nuevo Santa Claus se acerco miro que los niños lo miraban con ilusion.

- espero que hagas mejor el trabajo Kakashi -pidio la duendecilla-

- tranquila Shizune -chan, veras que haré mejor el trabajo Dattebayo -menciono Naruto haciendo que Shizune se sobresaltara al saber quien era el nuevo Santa-

- Na-Naru… mmp -dijo la duendecilla pues Naruto le había tapado la boca con su mano, además de que su cara se había puesto roja por la cercanía con el chico-

- tranquila no queremos que los niños sepan que Santa es Naruto verdad -pregunto Naruto mientras la chica asentía y Naruto la soltaba-

Naruto camino frente a los niños, los saludo y luego se sentó en su trono, donde recibió a la pequeña niña que Kakashi había dejado pendiente.

- ¡JO JO JO!, pero si es la pequeña mas especial de la lista de los chicos buenos, Hikari Yuhi -exclamo Santa Claus-

- Vaaaya, Santa Claus conoce mi nombre -dijo emocionada la pequeña mirando al hombre-

- JO JO JO así es Hikari -chan, es por que yo conozco a todos los niños buenos, pero dime, ¿que es lo que deseas para navidad? -pregunto Naruto disfrazado-

- yo- yo este no se -murmuro jugando con sus dedos, un pequeño habito que tomo de su tia Hinata-

La joven madre sonrío, su pequeña había agarrado hábitos extraños desde jugar con sus dedos como lo hacia Hinata, hasta decir Dattebayo algunas veces. Kurenai ahora traia un vestido de una pieza color blanco el cual resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo, ademas de vestir un sueter rojo que resaltaba sus atributos copa C casi D, junto a una bufanda blanca.

- vamos pequeña, no hay nada que Santa Claus no pueda darte JO JO JO -exclamo el Rubio Santa-

- yo quiero que Naruto Tou -chan se case con, con mi Kaa -chan -dijo la pequeña, haciendo que Naruto se impactara y Kurenai la cual estaba presente se sonrojara tanto como el rojo de sus ojos-

- este… este, p-por que deseas que Naruto se case con tu madre Kurenai -exclamo sorprendido el Santa Claus, pero si uno se fijaba bien podían notar que Santa Claus estaba muy sonrojado-

- es por que yo quiero mucho a mi Tou -chan, a pesar de que no es mi Tou -chan de verdad, me cuida, juega conmigo y me quiere mucho tal como lo hataia un Tou -chan por su hija -explico la pequeña regalándole una sonrisa-

- ¨CASARME CON NARUTO¨ -pensó impactada la joven madre al escuchar las palabras de su hija para con Santa Claus- ¨yo, no puedo negar que el chico no es apuesto y que será un gran padre, pero…¨ -pensaba para después verse a si misma casada con Naruto, el cual la ayudaba a criar a su hija, junto con una pequeña en camino, ambos retirados del servicio shinobi mientras llevaban una vida perfecta-.

Mas sin embargo Kurenai no fue la única que escucho a la pequeña, pues Shizune en ese momento tenía la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello.

- ¨¿Como que quiere que su mami se case con Naruto?¨ -pensó con celos Shizune- ¨yo soy como la hermana de Naruto y no permitiré que alguien que ya tiene una hija se case con el solo por que su pequeña lo ve como un padre¨ - penso la morena mientras apretaba un bastón de caramelo que fue roto-

- ¿Tsunade sama se encuentra bien? -pregunto Kakashi a la hokage, pues esta se miraba algo enojada-

En ese momento Tsunade le soltó un puñetazo al pobre hombre vestido de reno, el cual había desaparecido a la distancia.

- yo- yo -trago saliva nervioso- no estoy seguro de poder hacer eso Hikari -chan Datte… quiero decir JO JO JO -exclamo nervioso Santa-

- Hi-Hikari -chan ¿por que no le dices a Santa Claus lo que querías? -pregunto Kurenai un poco nerviosa-

- A si, quiero una hermanita -dijo sonriendo, mientras Kurenai se moría de la vergüenza-

- JO JO JO, bu-bueno, eso este…

Mientras esto pasaba unos minutos atrás se podia ver a los novatos de Konoha paseando juntos…

- asi que Naruto rechazo otra vez la invitación -pregunto Shikamaru-

- si el dijo que pasaria navidad con la familia del constructor de puentes -respondio Lee-

- ese Baka mentiroso, a mi me dijo que iría al país del arroz -expreso Sakura-

- a-a mi me- me dijo qu-que iria a Amegakure co-con Ko-Konan -san -menciono Hinata-

- yo leí en un libro que cuando una persona da escusas es para no incomodar a los demás -expresó Sai-

- pero si hablamos de Naruto, el es un buen amigo y compañero que necesita nuestro apoyo en estos momentos, recuerden que perdió a Jiraiya -sama cuando falleció, lo mínimo que podríamos hacer en estos casos es que lo ayudemos como el ha hecho tantas veces con nosotros -menciono Shino-

- si pero estoy seguro que aunque lo secuestremos este encontrara una manera de escaparse, el muy Baka se ha vuelto un ermitaño -menciono con fastidio Kiba-

- ya tranquilos, por lo que sabemos solo faltamos, Chouji, Shino y yo en preguntarle si quiere pasar navidad con nosotros -explico la rubia con esperanzas de que Naruto regresara a ser el mismo-

- pero conociendo su actitud problemática, es probable que Naruto nos evada de nuevo -menciono Shikamaru-

En ese momento los novatos caminaban por la plaza central buscando al problemático rubio, esperando que si lo recapacitara y decidiera pasar las fiestas en alguna casa, ahora el grupo caminaba donde estaba Santa Claus con los niños.

- miren es Kakashi sensei haciendo de Santa Claus -dijo Sakura riéndose-

- es verdad, ¿que te parece si vamos a verlo? -pregunto Ino-

- ¿alguien sabe por que Kakashi -sensei hace esto? -pregunto Tenten-

- la verdad es que Tsunade sama castigo a Kakashi sensei por que sus nin -ken asustaron a Tonton y causaron mucha destrucción en la oficina del Hokage -explico Sakura-

Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente cerca pudieron ver que este Santa Claus estaba atendiendo a un niña, mas en especifico a Hikari.

- miren Santa esta con Hikari -chan, veamos que le pedirá -dijo Ino, esperando escuchar a la pequeña-

Mientras todos se acercaban el joven Nara noto algo que los demás no… detrás del gorro de Santa salía un mecho rubio, al notar esto sonrío para después hablar.

- ya notaron que este Santa Claus es Naruto -menciono Shikamaru mirando detenidamente al Santa Claus-

- eso no es posible Shikamaru, Kakashi sensei es Santa Claus -respondió Sakura mirando al Nara-

- les apuesto mi cajetilla de cigarros que en cualquier momento se le escapa un Dattebayo -menciono Shikamaru mirando a Naruto-

Volviendo con Naruto…

- vamos pequeña, no hay nada que Santa Claus no pueda darte JO JO JO -exclamo el Rubio Santa-

- yo quiero que Naruto Tou -chan se case con, con mi Kaa -chan -dijo la pequeña, haciendo que Naruto se impactara y Kurenai la cual estaba presente se sonrojara tanto cono el rojo de sus ojos-

Ante dichas palabras los novatos quedaron asombrados por el deseo de la pequeña, pues a pesar de que sabían como se llevaban esos dos, no esperaban que la pequeña pidiera eso para navidad.

- vaya, no creí que Hikari se tomara tan apecho eso de que Naruto es su Tou .chan -menciono Kiba-

- yo- yo -trago saliva nervioso- no estoy seguro de poder hacer eso Hikari -chan Datte… quiero decir JO JO JO -exclamo nervioso Santa-

- Hi-Hikari -chan ¿por que no le dices a Santa Claus lo que querías? -pregunto Kurenai un poco nerviosa-

- A si, quiero una hermanita -dijo sonriendo, mientras Kurenai se moría de la vergüenza-

- JO JO JO, bu-bueno, eso este… jejejeje, veras Hikari -chan cuando me refería a cualquier cosa me refería a un regalo como muñecas, ropa -menciono Naruto Claus-

- entiendo, entonces quiero un Osito de felpa Dattebayo -dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa-

- bueno entonces Santa Claus te llevara un Osito de felpa esta navidad Dattebayo -exclamo el hombre de rojo-

- Vaya Santa, no sabia que a ti también te gusta decir Dattebayo al igual que Naruto Tou-san -dijo la pequeña Hikari sin tener idea de que Santa Claus era en realidad Naruto-.

- bu-bueno, es que es una frase algo pegajosa JO JO JO -se reía Naruto, mientras Kurenai miraba con una sonrisa a esos dos-

- ¨¿seria bueno darle una oportunidad?¨ -se pregunto Kurenai a si misma mientras pensaba en como seria su vida junto a Naruto-

Hikari se despidió de Santa dándole un abrazo y agradeciéndole por sus futuros regalos para después ser tomada de la mano por su madre e irse a casa. Naruto tuvo un largo día, pero entretenido escuchando los deseos de los niños

Una vez que Naruto termino de atender a los niños fue a los vestidores donde sin querer entro al de las chicas, en ese momento Shizune se estaba cambiado y había notado que Naruto estaba ahí mirándola. El cuerpo de Shizune era un cuerpo perfecto sin ninguna señal de cicatriz, arrugas várices. Naruto tenia a un bello y semi desnudo ángel en ropa interior blanca frente a el.

- ¡KYAAAA! -grito Shizune tapando su cuerpo mientras Naruto salía corriendo del lugar para entrar al vestidor de al lado-

Una vez que termino de cambiarse y salir de los vestidores, noto que Tsunade estaba frente al vestidor de los hombres esperándolo, el rubio pensó que Tsunade lo golpearía por pervertido y solo se hinco y pedía perdón una y otra vez esperando que se apiadara de el.

- perdón Baa-chan estaba tan cansado que no me di cuenta que entre a los vestidores equivocados, por favor no me masacres a golpes, ver a Shizune desnuda es algo que no podré olvidar por favor perdóname -rogaba el rubio abrazando las piernas de la sorprendida rubia-

- eh, si como digas Naruto… solo no lo vuelvas a hacer -dijo la rubia mientras le daba leves palmaditas en la cabeza-

Naruto se levanto del suelo ya mas tranquilo y le entrego el traje a Tsunade, pero ella negó y dijo que lo conservara, que posiblemente le serviría para más adelante, en ese momento Shizune salio de los vestidores y Naruto al verla perdió el color de la piel para volver a arrodillarse y abrazar las piernas de la sonrojada mujer.

- Por favor Shizune no me mates, solo fue un accidente yo no sabia que tu te estabas cambiando, estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta que entre al vestidor de las chicas, por favor no me golpees hasta perder la conciencia, con Sakura -chan me basta -menciono el rubio mientras evitaba la mirada con la chica morena-

- eh, Naruto -kun, ¿podrías soltar mis piernas? -pregunto sonrojada por el contacto-

-eh si lo siento Shizune -chan -menciono Naruto levantándose, mientras Tsuande miraba con algo de celos la escena-

- por cierto Naruto, me temo que esta vez no te podré dar una misión para la fecha que me pediste -menciono la rubia-

- queeeeeeee -grito Naruto totalmente Shokeado- pero Baa -chan tu sabes mas que nadie que no puedo quedarme en estas fechas -dijo Naruto-

- Naruto -menciono la mujer mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del chico- es hora de cambiar un poco.

- ¿a que te refieres? -pregunto el rubio-

- me refiero a que ya han sido 4 años que cambiaste, y este año no permitiré que sigas comportándote de esta manera… Naruto, este año celebraremos tu primera Navidad, quieras o no quieras -dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa mientras Naruto quedo pálido por las palabras de la Hokage-

Continuara…

Bueno amigos hasta aquí termina la primera parte, debo decir que estos días estaré mas centrado en el especial, espero comprendan esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno eh aquí la continuación de este especial navideño….

La primera Navidad de Naruto parte II

Es un nuevo día en Konoha y para sorpresa de todos los aldeanos y Shinobis, Naruto Uzumaki seguía en la aldea, algo extrañamente anormal pues el rubio solía desaparecer en esas fechas. Por lo que podían apreciar el rubio se miraba frustrado y no paraba de murmurar maldiciones.

- por que Baa -chan y Shizune insisten tanto que vaya a esa estúpida fiesta, Navidad es solo para las familias, no para personas solitarias como yo -murmuraba Naruto- quizás pueda librarme si logro que uno de mis Kage Bunshin me lastimen con un Rasen Shuriken -dijo el rubio mientras se imaginaba a si mismo siendo golpeado por el jutsu- no, mala idea, Baa -chan es capas de hacerme celebrar navidad aun si estoy lastimado-

Naruto seguía caminado por la aldea mientras varios pensamientos inundaban su mente…

- la verdad no quiero ir y no me interesa celebrar la Navidad, pero… -en ese momento la cara sonriente de Hikari- pero, Hikari -chan es una pequeña maravillosa y no me sentiría a gusto decepcionándola -menciono el rubio mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos-

El rubio seguía caminado por la aldea y término frente al trono de santa donde de nuevo estaba Hikari y Kurenai, Naruto sonrió ante esto, sin duda la pequeña estaba empeñada en que ambos se casaran.

- Santa Claus, ayer se me olvido pedirte algo -dijo la pequeña mientras Naruto escuchaba a la distancia-

- y eso que es pequeña Hikari JO JO JO JO -dijo el Santa Claus que no paraba de comer galletas-

- que Naruto Tou -chan ya no se sienta solo, no me gusta que el este así, yo quisiera que Naruto Tou -chan pase navidad conmigo y con Kaa -chan para que ya no este solo-pidió la pequeña-

- Hikari, mi amor… es hora de irnos, tal vez visitemos a Naruto antes de irnos a casa -pidió Kurenai mientras la bajaba de la pierna de Santa-

- siiiii, yo quiero ver a Tou -chan -grito con emoción-

- ¨¨Naruto, sin duda has sabido como llegarle profundo a Hikari¨ -pensó la mujer mientras sonreía-

A la distancia se podía apreciar a Naruto escondido sobre el techo de uno de los negocios.

- Hikari -chan desea que yo pase navidad con ella a pesar que no soy nada de ella, por que Navidad tiene que ser tan complicada -pensó Naruto-

- Kaa -chan - menciono la pequeña, cosa que escucho Naruto aun en los techos-

- ¿si Hikari -chan? - pregunto Kurenai mirando a la niña-

- ¿este Año compraremos un arbolito? -pregunto la pequeña haciendo suspirar a la mujer de cabello azabache-

- mi amor, por mas que quería no podremos este año -explico la mujer- las misiones no se me han dado bien y… -fue interrumpida por la niña-

- entiendo Kaa -chan no te preocupes -dijo la pequeña-

- vamos, vayamos a ver a Naruto ¿si? -propuso la mujer-

Naruto al escuchar eso tuvo una mirada determinada…

- si Hikari -chan quiere un árbol de navidad, ella tendrá un árbol de navidad -expreso el rubio mientras bajaba del edificio e iba a cumplir una nueva misión-

Madre e hija habían llegado al departamento de Naruto, tenían unos minutos fuera pero el no abría la puerta lo cual decepciono a la pequeña.

- Hikari -chan, creo que Naruto no esta, será mejor regresar pues esta comenzando a hacer frío -dijo la mujer mientras cargaba a la pequeña en brazos-

- si -respondió decepcionada-

Regresando con Naruto, este se encontraba en un negocio de pinos de Navidad.

- cual quieres Naruto, te daré un buen precio por ser un buen amigo -expreso el vendedor con una sonrisa-

- quiero el más grande y frondoso que tengas, no importa el precio -respondió Naruto-

- solo por ser tu, te lo daré a mitad de precio - expreso el vendedor- sígueme -pidió el hombre el cual caminaba con las manos en la espalda-

Naruto siguió al hombre el cual lo guío al árbol perfecto, estatura mediana, demasiado verde y no estaba deforme.

- lo compro -exclamo Naruto emocionado pensando en la cara de Hikari al verlo-

- 500 Ryos es lo más barato que puedo dejártelo -dijo el hombre-

- hecho -respondió Naruto el cual pago- KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU -grito Naruto apareciendo a 5 clones- chicos a la casa de Kurenai y Hikari -chan-

Los seis rubios corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pues no quería que Hikari llegara decepcionada a casa, lo bueno para los 6 es que escogieron el establecimiento más cercano a la casa de las Yuhi. Fueron minutos intensos hasta que lograron llegar a la casa Naruto coloco el árbol y el se sentó a esperar la llegada de las Yuhi.

Fue poco el tiempo que Naruto espero pues las dos Yuhi llegaron y sucedió lo que tanto anelaba ver.

- mira Kaa -chan un árbol, un arbolito de navidad -dijo la pequeña emocionada mientras corría para verlo mas de cerca-

- ¿co-como llego aquí? -pregunto asombrada la mujer-

- bueno me declaro culpable -menciono Naruto el cual salto del techo de la casa-

- ¡Tou -chan! -grito emocionada corriendo a los brazos de Naruto, quien la abrazo con emoción al ver lo feliz que se encontraba-

- Naruto, ¿acaso tu? -pregunto asombrada- ¿por que?

- me dijo un pajarillo, que esta pequeña quería un arbolito y sabes que no me gusta ver a las chicas lindas tristes -menciono Naruto sonrojando a Kurenai-

- Naruto, pero que yo recuerde tu… -menciono la mujer para ser interrumpida-

- lo se, pero este año debo quedarme no hay misiones impuestas por Baa -chan -explico el rubio-

- mi deseo se cumplió Kaa -chan, Tou -chan no saldrá de misión -dijo la pequeña-

- bueno, les ayudare a meter el arbol, yo debo ir a descansar un momento -dijo Naruto-

- Tou -chan ¿te quedaras a adornar el arbol con nosotras? ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? -pidió haciendo el Kinjutsu: Koinu no me no jutsu (ojos de cachorrito).

- ¿Quieres ayudar Naruto? -pregunto Kurenai-

- Esta bien, me quedare -respondió Naruto-

- ¡Yaiiiiiiii, vamos a adornar el arbolito Dattebayo! -grito emocionada la pequeña, la cual entro a toda velocidad a la casa-

- eso lo dice cuando esta emocionada -menciono sonriendo la Yuhi mayor- Naruto… gracias -dijo Kurenai quien ahora estaba abrazando a Naruto-

- no es nada Kurenai sen… -fue callado por los dedos de Kurenai-

- solo Kurenai, Naruto -kun -dijo la mujer sonrojando a Naruto-

Mientras dentro se podía ver a una pequeña Hikari que festejaba al ver el gran avance que tuvieron su Kaa -chan y su Tou chan. Una vez que pasaron a la casa de las Yuhi, Naruto siguió a Kurenai la cual lo escolto a un closet, de cual comenzó a bajar varias cajas donde había muchos adornos.

- hace años que no pongo un árbol de navidad -menciono la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa-

- ¿Por qué Kurenai Sen…? Quiero decir, ¿Por que Kurenai -chan? -pregunto Naruto, sonrojando a la mujer por el sufijo ¨chan¨ en su nombre-

- lo que pasa Naruto -kun es que no podía por que tenia que pensar mas en Hikari -chan que en algunos lujos que tuve que dejar, pero no me arrepiento, eh podido darle lo necesario para mantenerla feliz -explico la mujer mirando a la niña viendo los adornos-

- ¿eso quiere decir que es el primer árbol de navidad de Hikari -chan? -pregunto Naruto-

- si, yo quería comprarle un árbol este año, pero, de nuevo me lo impidió tanta factura que eh recibido por parte del señor Saotome -explico la mujer-

- Kurenai -chan, no tienes por que estar soportando esto, si necesitas ayuda yo… -explico Naruto pero Kurenai negó-

- no Naruto -kun, con el árbol que le diste a Hikari -chan es suficiente, yo no podría pedirte dinero -rechazo la mujer la propuesta de Naruto-

- Kurenai -chan, lo necesitas más que yo… además dinero es lo que me sobra -dijo Naruto-

- Naruto -kun yo, yo no se -menciono nerviosa la mujer-

- ¡Tou -chan, Kaa -chan! ¡Vamos a adornar el arbolito! -grito la pequeña muy emocionada-

- Kurenai -chan tu y yo hablaremos del tema cuando ella duerma, no puedo permitir que sigan abusando de ti -menciono la Naruto de forma seria-

Kurenai se apeno por que no queria que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando últimamente en su vida, como el aprovechado hombre que le cobraba cada semana.

Sacudio su cabeza, pues ahora lo unico que importaba era la felicidad de su pequeña al ver el arbolito.

Los tres comenzaron a decorar el arbol colocando esferas de colores, listones plateados, figuritas, Galletas…

- Hikari -chan no te comas las galletas -menciono Kurenai mirando a su hija acabar con un hombre de jengibre- Naruto podrías…

En ese momento Naruto volteo con un hombre de Jengibre a la mitad el cual estaba en su boca, haciendo que Kurenai suspirara, estos dos eran iguales, después de pensarlo bien y compararlos soltó una pequeña carcajada.

El tiempo pasaba y Naruto noto que la navidad no era tan mala, después de todo se estaba divirtiendo con ambas al adornar el arbol, hasta que llegaron a la ultima pieza.

- quiero poner la estrella… ¿puedo Kaa -chan? -pregunto la pequeña con el objeto dorado en manos-

- esta muy alto para ti amor, y no soy lo suficientemente alta para que la alcances a poner -explico la mujer-

En ese momento Naruto tomo a Hikari de los costados para elevarla y que alcanzara a colocar el adorno en la punta del pino.

- bien ya puedes colocarla Hikari -chan -menciono Naruto-

Kurenai al presenciar dicha escena se enterneció, pues logro que Hikari cumpliera lo que queria.

- ¨Naruto gracias a ti, mi pequeña niña tendrá una hermosa navidad, muchas gracias¨ -censo la mujer, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por unos golpes a su puerta-

- yo voy -dijo la pequeña emocionada-

- Hikari, espera -menciono la mujer-

- aaaaaah es el hombre malo -dijo la pequeña que corrió de regreso con Naruto y su madre-

- Saotome -menciono Kurenai-

- el bastardo, Kurenai deja que… -menciono Naruto-

- Naruto -kun, deja que yo lo maneje por favor, ahora escóndete por favor -pidió la Kunoichi mientras Naruto a regañadientes se llevaba a Hikari con el-

El hombre entro a la casa revelando ser alguien de cabello canoso, fácilmente se podía apreciar que era un hombre de entre los 50tas, llevaba unos anteojos cristalinos que demostraban una mirada fiera, de piel pálida, era de complexión delgada, llevaba un chaleco de vestir negro con rayas al igual que su pantalón, un cinto café y una camisa de vestir verde olivo.

- vaya, vaya Kurenai… tienes para comprar un hermoso árbol de navidad pero no para pagarme esta semana de renta -menciono el hombre mirándola con una mirada llena de lujuria-

- señor Saotome, entienda por favor que no tengo el dinero para… -menciono la mujer-

- no tienes el dinero para pagarme ¡PERO TIENES EL DINERO PARA UN ESTUPIDO ARBOL NAVIDEÑO! -grito el hombre tirando algunos adornos que faltaban por colocar- mira Kurenai, no estoy molesto, se que es época de navidad, así que seré benevolente contigo -menciono el hombre acercándose a la mujer de ojos rojos- sabes que siempre esta la segunda opción con la cual solo tendrías que cooperar una vez por semana por 3 meses y la casa será tuya, así muchas mujeres de Konoha obtuvieron su casa -explico con un tono lujurioso, mientras con su mano tomaba el mentón de Kurenai-

- Ya le dije que no haré tal cosa, que le pagare cada Ryo que le debo -menciono asqueada por la propuesta del hombre-

- pues ahora te aumentara la tarifa, solo por negarte de nuevo y si no me pagas hoy en la noche, las pondré a ti y a tu mocosa de patitas en la calle -grito el hombre-

En ese momento Naruto no lo soporto más y abrio la puerta de la habitación de Hikari, corrió hacia el hombre soltándole un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro.

- Na-Naruto - exclamo la mujer mirando a Naruto frente a ella-

- argh… solo por esto Kurenai tu… -en ese momento el hombre se aterro, frente a el estaba Naruto Uzumaki mirándolo con odio, y con unos extraños ojos rojos-

- escúchame bien, maldito… tuve suficiente de estupideces contigo, y con lo que escuche estoy listo para partirte la cara y meterte en la cárcel -amenizó Naruto demasiado enojado-

- po-por favor, Uzumaki -sama, la cárcel no, le perdonare a Kurenai las rentas atrasadas es mas la casa ya es suya, yo solo bromeaba -menciono asustado por ver frente a el al héroe de la cuarta guerra-

Naruto se acercó y tomo el titulo de propiedad…

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu -exclamo Naruto- chicos, Maki kaka (el que vio la noche en el museo ya sabe) después a prision -dijo Naruto-

- eh ya escucharon todos, habra Maaaakiiiii Kakaaaaaaaa -grito uno de los clones mientras se llevaban al hombre de la casas de Kurenai-.

- esperen no… Uzumaki -sama ¿Qué es Maki Kaka? -grito asustado-

- no te gustara saberlo- exclamo Naruto asustando mas al hombre-

Los clones se llevaron a Saotome de la casa de Kurenai, al instante Kurenai callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, lo cual llamo la atención de Hikari que se preocupo por si Kaa -chan.

- Kaa -chan ¿por que estas llorando?, no llores Kaa -chan -decía la pequeña abrazando a la mujer, quien no paraba de llorar mientras devolvía el abrazo a su pequeña-

- Kurenai -chan ¿estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada ese idiota? -pregunto Naruto preocupado por la mujer mientras se hincaba a la altura de la joven madre-

- Naruto… Narutooooooo -dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazo también- gracias… gracias, no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras dos, eres el mejor hombre que pude haber conocido en mi vida -menciono la mujer llorando-

- Kurenai -chan -dijo Naruto- todo esta bien, tranquila… ya no volverá a molestarte, de eso me asegurare yo -menciono Naruto mientras devolvía el abrazo-

Los minutos pasaron y cada vez se volvía mas noche, Hikari estaba tan emocionada con su árbol que no tardo en quedarse dormida por lo exhausta que se encontraba, Kurenai se iba a levantar del sofá pero Naruto negó con la cabeza y fue el quien la tomo en brazos.

- deja que yo me encargue -menciono el rubio con una sonrisa-

En ese momento el corazón de Kurenai comenzó a latir con fuerza, se estaba enamorado de Naruto con tantas acciones positivas. Ahora mismo Naruto estaba en la habitación de la pequeña a la cual metió en la cama para cobijarla, tomo un curioso peluche en forma de perrito y se lo puso a la pequeña, la cual al sentir el tacto con el peluche, termino abrazándolo con una sonrisa.

- descansa Hikari -chan, ahora ya no hay nada que las vaya a lastimar a ti y a tu madre, de eso me encargare yo mi pequeña -menciono el rubio acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña-

- Tou -chan…. Alcánzame -murmuro entre sueños la pequeña, haciendo sonreír al rubio-

Naruto beso la frente de la pequeña y la cobijo bien para que no se enfermera, ahora debía hablar con Kurenai. Camino a paso lento y miro a la mujer de cabello azabache rizado en el sillón mirando a la chimenea con dos tazas de humeante chocolate recién preparado.

- bueno Kurenai -chan, soy todo oídos -dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de la mujer-

- veras Naruto, todo comenzó después de que Hikari -chan cumplió 3 años, Saotome se dio cuenta que cada vez tardaba mas en ponerme al corriente con mis pagos y fue cuando comenzaron las amenazas -dijo la mujer sosteniendo una taza de chocolate caliente-

- ¿ese desgraciado te obligo a algo? -pregunto Naruto-

- me dijo que si lo lastimaba o le decía alguien que me ayudara, le haría algo a mi niña -dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas de impotencia- muchas veces quise pedirles ayuda pero me entraba el temor que ese maldito le hiciera algo a Hikari -chan -dijo la mujer mientras lloraba, para su sorpresa Naruto la abrazo-

- desahógate Kurenai -chan, yo estoy aquí, te prometo que mientras me tengas a mi, nada te pasara -dijo Naruto abrazando a la mujer, que no dejaba de llorar, por fin se sentía querida y protegida, hacia mucho que no se sentía de esta manera, mas sin embargo sus sentimientos le ganaron y beso a Naruto en los labios-

Kurenai tomo la cabeza del confundido rubio para que no se le escapara y poder profundizar el beso, ahora Naruto se sentía perdido entre ese delicioso elixir que liberaba la dama del genjutsu, poco a poco se perdió, cerro los ojos y se perdió en el beso al cual correspondió.

Poco a poco ambos se separaron del beso y se miraron a los ojos.

- perdón Naruto, yo… yo me -no pudo continuar pues Naruto la volvió a besar de forma delicada, cosa a la cual correspondió-

Una vez que se separaron se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, mientras el rubio acariciaba los cabellos de Kurenai.

- no te preocupes, además… no todos los días puedo besar a tan hermosa mujer -dijo Naruto mientras sin darse cuenta Kurenai acostó su cabeza en el pecho de este y miraban el fuego de la chimenea-

El tiempo trascurrió, no necesitaban decir nada, ambos se sentían muy cómodos con la presencia del otro, pero el sueño comenzó a ganarle a Kurenai y termino dormida sobre Naruto. El rubio al darse cuenta sonrío, se levanto de manera delicada y la cargo en brazos hasta entrar a la habitación de la mujer, la deposito delicadamente en la cama y la arropo. El rubio estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la mano de Kurenai lo tomo por el brazo.

- ¿podrías quedarte esta noche? -pregunto la mujer-

- ¿quedarme? -menciono Naruto confundido-

- por favor quédate conmigo Naruto -kun -pidió la mujer con un tono suplicante-

Naruto la miro a esos hermosos ojos rojos, para después quitarse la chaqueta y recostarse en la cama, donde Kurenai se acerco a el para usarlo de almohada.

- Buenas noches Naruto -kun… mi Naru -kun -dijo la mujer depositando un beso en los labios del rubio-

- descansa Kurenai, mi Nai -chan -respondió el rubio mientras la abrazaba-

Ambos cerraron los ojos para perderse en la tierra de los sueños, mas sin embargo una tranquilidad muy agradable invadía la habitación, por primera vez ambos se sentían agusto en la noche compartiendo el calor que se daban en esa fresca noche invernal.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos es la 1:33 am de la mañana este 24 de diciembre… tengo algo de sueño y pues que les digo… me esmere en hacer este cap el cual espero hayan disfrutado.

También quiero decirles que este Espacial va a la mitad llevamos 2 de las 4 partes…

Bueno nos leemos…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno amigos cada vez nos acercamos mas al final de este fic… jejeje espero que lo estén pasando bien, y este cap ira dedicado para todos mis Ero -lectores y Ero -seguidores pues planeo darles un Lemon que les encantara.

Tarde un buen rato por que las fiestas no me dejaban publicar, era una cosa tras otra y ustedes entienden. En serio lamento haberme tardado pero debía preparar muy bien el lemon… pero bueno ya pasen y disfrútelo…

Advertencia… este capitulo contiene material explicito y escenas demasiado fuertes, se recomienda discreción…

Nota….

No están obligados a leer el lemon para eso colocare el inicio y fin, prestar atención a estos.

La primera Navidad de Naruto parte III

Es la mañana del 24 de Diciembre en Konoha, cada vez se acerca la fecha tan esperada para los niños pues el hombre de rojo dejaría los regalos en la noche para que pudieran abrirlos en la mañana del 25. Ahora mismo podemos apreciar en la casa de Kurenai, y que la ahora confirmada dueña de la casa era la primera en despertar.

Su amanecer era tranquilo, se sentía demasiado bien y no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, quería seguir en cama y dormir un poco más, pero el grito de alguien la saco de su alegre mundo de sueño.

- ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fiin! -se escucho el grito infantil que le daba alegría a la vida de la Yuhi mayor-

- ¿eh que pasa? -se escucho una voz desorientada en la habitación de Kurenai-

- ¡al fin, Tou -chan y Kaa -chan están juntos! -grito la pequeña saltando a la cama con ambos adultos-

- ¿Hikari -chan? -hablo el joven desorientado, al ver a la pequeña meterse en medio de el y- ¿¡KURENAI!? -menciono impactado-

- buenos dias Naru -kun -saludo la mujer con un lindo sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada-

- bu-buenos di-días Nai -chan -respondió nervioso el Uzumaki-

- ¿ahora si somos una familia Kaa -chan? ¿ya te casaste con Tou -chan? -pregunto emocionada la pequeña mientras ambos se ponían rojos de la vergüenza-

- Hikari -chan, amor… Naruto -Kun y yo aun no… -respondió nerviosa la mujer al ver la cara de felicidad de su pequeña. Mientras buscaba una respuesta-

- Hikari -chan, no necesitamos ser una familia -menciono el rubio mientras la tomaba por los hombros, haciendo que la niña se asombrara y decepcionara de las palabras de Naruto- nosotros ya somos una familia -aclaro el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que la niña se emocionara por sus nuevas palabras-

- pero Naru -kun… tu no tienes por que hacer esto -menciono Kunreai sonrojada por las palabras del rubio-

- desde que la guerra termino, ambas se volvieron lo mas importante para mi, tu mas que nadie sabes lo que yo sufrí cuando era mas joven -dijo Naruto mirando a la mujer, pues no era un secreto que ella lo ayudaba bastante- además no es un secreto que tu fuiste mi primer beso, ¿lo recuerdas Nai -chan? -pregunto Naruto sonrojando a la mujer-

- pero Naru -kun, aun eras muy niño y tu… -intento cambiar la conversación, pues estaba muy sonrojada-

- aun así, fue el único y el mejor regalo que atesore a mis 9 años -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

- bueno, yo también recuerdo que siempre fuiste un niño guapo, pero ahora…. Ahora superas a cualquiera -menciono Kurenai con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba en el pecho de Naruto- eres incluso mas guapo que tu padre -dijo Kurenai con un sonrojo-

- ¿Tou -chan es mas guapo que mi Oji -san? -pregunto la pequeña a su madre-

- claro que si -respondió Kurenai-

- vaya, yo Naruto… alagado por la Kunoichi mas hermosa de Konoha… debe ser un sueño -dijo el rubio-

- pues esta Kunoichi, ahora es tu novia y te preparara un desayuno delicioso -dijo la mujer de ojos rojos, mientras sonreía de forma seductora-

- ansío probarlo -respondió el rubio mientras recibía un corto beso en los labios por parte de la Yuhi mayor-

- iugh, beso de adultos, yo me iré a jugar -menciono la pequeña Hikari con una mueca de desagrado haciendo reír a los dos adultos-

La pequeña Hikari bajo de la cama y se fue de la habitación dejando a Naruto y Kurenai acostados.

- ¿y bien Nai -chan? -pregunto Naruto-

- ¿Qué sucede Naru -kun? -respondió a manera de pregunta-

- ¿te arriesgaras a tenerme como novio sabiendo que haya afuera hay un grupo de fangirls que no dejan de acosarme cada vez que me miran? -pregunto Naruto-

- puuuues… yo creo que la pregunta mas bien será… ¿ellas estarán dispuestas a pelear contra mi? -pregunto de forma seductora-

- eres la mejor -respondió Naruto mientras besaba a su novia-

- lo se -respondió con aires de grandeza-

- Nai -chan… hay algo que… tengo que decirte -menciono Naruto algo confundido y con un tono de voz deprimido-

¿Qué pasa Naru -kun? -pregunto la mujer preocupada por el rubio-

- lo que sucede es que, el consejo me ha puesto en el programa de restauración de clanes -menciono Naruto, mientras Kurenai sabía a donde iba todo esto-.

- ¿eso quiere decir que tendrás mas de una esposa? -pregunto la mujer con un tono neutro, mientras Naruto pensaba que toda su felicidad se había acabado-

- si -respondió el rubio agachando la cabeza-

- ¿cuantas? -pregunto Kurenai con un tono serio-

- quieran que fueran 5, Baa -chan logro bajar la cifra a tres -menciono el rubio-

Kurenai suspiro un poco desanimada, pues ella tenía en mente ser la única en la vida de Naruto. El rubio miro su expresión seria y eso le dio mala espina, así que salio de la cama, tomo su chaqueta y se acercó a la venta aun con el rostro agachado.

- ¿no te quedaras a desayunar? -pregunto la mujer-

- no me gustaría incomodarte Nai -chan, menos con esto que acabas de saber -rebelo Naruto-

- Naru -kun, a mi no me molesta en lo mas mínimo, siempre y cuando este a tu lado, no me importaría compartirte -menciono con una bella sonrisa en el rostro-

- Nai -chan -dijo Naruto asombrado- eres maravillosa -dijo el rubio mientras le abrazaba con cariño-

- bueno, no te preocupes por lo de la restauración de tu clan -menciono mientras lo tomaba de la mano y llevaba a la sala-

Ambos llegaron a la cocina y pudieron ver el árbol que Naruto compro, Kurenai se sentía feliz mirándolo, tenia años sin disfrutar de uno de esos gustos y no le gustaba mentirle a la pequeña prometiéndole que el próximo año le compraría uno. Pero el bello momento fue interrumpido por el rugido involuntario que venia del estomago de Naruto.

- creo que tienes un poco de hambre Naru -kun -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa-

- jejeje eso parece Nai -chan -respondió el rubio con una risa nerviosa-

- bueno creo que iré a prepararte algo para comer -dijo la mujer mientras Naruto le seguía a la cocina y se sentaba en una silla mirando como Kurenai se ponía un mandil y para comenzar a cocinar-

Sin duda la mujer era demasiado hermosa, y el rubio no lo podía negar pues ahora su corazón latía con fuerza mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Mientras esto sucedía en casa de Kurenai, cerca de la casa de la Yuhi podemos ver como un Kiba y Akamaru frustrados buscaban el rastro de Naruto, mientras detrás de el estaban Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten de brazos cruzados.

- no entiendo por que me obligaron a tal estupidez -comento molesto el Inuzuka-

- calla Kiba, y busca a Naruto o te golpeare tan fuerte que no podrás tener hijos -amenazo Sakura al chico perro-

- ya, ya como digas… bueno hasta aquí llega, la casa de ¿Kurenai sensei? -dijo confundido el Inuzuka mirando la casa de su sensei- ese pervertido Zorro ¿Como se atreve a venir a molestar a sensei a estas horas?

- bueno no es raro ver a Naruto por aquí, o ¿si? -pregunto Ino no muy convencida al saber que Naruto estaba a las 8:00 am en casa de Kurenai-

- la verdad no me sorprende, seguro vino a ver a Hikari -chan un momento -aclaro Tenten imaginando al rubio jugar con la niña mientras un ¨tierno¨ escapaba de sus labios-

- sin duda a Naruto le gusta jugar mucho con los niños -menciono Sakura con una sonrisa, pues le había tocado varias veces encontrar a Naruto en el parque jugando con los niños de los aldeanos ahora que eran tiempos de paz-

- ¿Ya me puedo largar? -pregunto Kiba de brazos cruzados-

- NOOOOO -gritaron las cuatro Kunoichi-

- bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos a verlo, así de una vez podremos decirle lo que queremos -dijo Ino con una sonrisa-

- ¿Desde cuando tanto interés en Naruto? Ino cerda -pregunto Sakura-

- desde que me di cuenta que es alguien lindo, fuerte y buen amigo, frentezota -ataco Ino mirando molesta a Sakura-

- hey tranquilas, solo hablemos con Naruto para aclarar esto -dijo Tenten deteniéndolas-

- Ahora que lo pienso ¿por que tanto te interesa saber en donde esta Naruto, Tenten? -pregunto Ino que miraba algo celosa a la experta en armas que se sonrojaba bastante-

- Eeeeeh... bueno yo...yo...yo solo...eeeeh -balbuceaba la pelicastaña sin saber de como defenderse ante la pregunta de la rubia-.

- es verdad, ¿no eras muy amiguita de Neji? -pregunto la Haruno mirando a la castaña-

- Neji es una persona muy seria, ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que le digo. Siempre me responde con un ahora no tengo tiempo Tenten o es muy interesante lo que dices, además, Naruto es lo contrario de el, es amable, cariñoso, se preocupa por los demás, el seria el novio perfecto para cualquier chica -confeso Tenten bastante sonrojada-.

- pues les diré que no tienen ventaja contra mí -dijo Hinata muy molesta, lo cual llamo la atención de todos-

- ¿Que quieres decir Hinata? todas tenemos igual o mas oportunidad contra ti, pues tu solo te desmayas al estar frente a el -dijo Sakura molesta a las palabras de la Hyuga-

- pu-pues estas equivocada... yo- yo le revele mis sentimientos cuando ataco Pain -además, Hinata tomo el cierre de su chaqueta y lo abrió mostrando algo que nadie esperaba- quisiera ver que superen esto -dijo la Hyuga mostrando un busco copa CC, el cual era cubierto por una camisa negra la cual parecía ser destrozada en cualquier momento-

En ese momento Kiba salio volando por el aire, producto de haber sido tomado por sorpresa ante las acciones de su compañera de equipo, mientras Akamaru lo arrastraba dentro del jardín de la casa de Kurenai.

- ¿cre-cres, qu- que so-solo por el tamaño Naruto te escogerá a ti? -pregunto Sakura siendo intimidad por Hinata-

- pues eso lo veremos ahora -Contesto con una sonrisa arrogante-

- bueno veamos que dice Naruto -dijo Tenten mientras cada una se miraba de forma desafiante-

El grupo de chicas llego y llamo a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Hikari.

- hola -saludo feliz la pequeña-

- hola Hikari, podemos pasar -pregunto Tenten a la pequeña-

- si así podrán ver el arbolito que compro Tou -chan -dijo feliz la niña-

Ante dichas palabras se asombraron, pues a Naruto no le gustaba tener nada que ver con la navidad y ahora había comprado un árbol navideño para la pequeña.

- y dime Hikari -chan ¿Dónde esta Naruto? -pregunto Ino-

- Tou -chan esta en la cocina con mi Kaa -chan -dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa-

Las chicas caminaron a la cocina y quedaron con la mandíbula por los suelos al ver a Kurenai sentada sobre las piernas de Naruto mientras ambos se compartían un beso en los labios.

- ¡Kaa -chan! ¡Tou -chan! Tenemos visita -grito la pequeña llamando la atención de la feliz pareja, la cual se sonrojo bastante al ver a las cuatro jovencitas mirándolos mientras se besaban-

Ambos miraron a las presentes y Kurenai solo pudo decir algo al ver a una llorar.

- Hinata -murmuro la mujer con preocupación-

- ¿que esta pasando? -pregunto Sakura sin entender la situación-

- bueno chicas verán lo que ocurre es que… -menciono Naruto para ser interrumpido-

- Tou -chan y Kaa -chan se van a casar -dijo feliz la pequeña, dejando mas asombradas a las chicas-

- ¨esto no puede ser, Kurenai -sensei y Naruto juntos, se suponía que hoy le diría que nunca fue una farsa lo del país del hierro¨ -pensó Sakura sin poder asimilar la situación-

- ¨eres una tonta Ino, esto te pasa por querer ponerlo celoso con Sasuke y con Sai, ahorita mismo serias tu quien recibiría ese beso, no Kurenai -sensei¨ -pensó Ino mientras agachaba la cabeza-

- ¨esto es injusto, yo venia con intenciones de hablar con Naruto y… por lo menos puedo ver que se ve feliz y eso es lo que importa¨ -pensó Tenten con decepción-

- ¨Naruto -kun y Kurenai -sensei… son…. son¨ -pensó al borde de las lagrimas la Hyuga-

- bu- bueno solo te buscaba por que… por que tenia días sin verte jajajaja, ahora que veo que estas en buenas piernas… quiero decir manos jejejejeje, nos vemos Naruto -dijo Sakura muy nerviosa-

- si… este nos vemos Naruto, suerte -dijo Ino siguiendo a Sakura-

- Chicas ¿y Hinata? -pregunto Tenten, para ver a la Hyuga totalmente inmóvil, con las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada pérdida-

- Naruto -kun y Kurenai -sensei son novios, Naruto -kun y Kurenai -sensei son novios, Naruto -kun y Kurenai -sensei son novios, - no paraba de murmurar la joven, la cual se encontraba en un completo shock-

En ese momento las chicas se regresaron y tomaron a Hinata la cual seguía repitiendo que Kurenai y Naruto eran novios.

Kurenai agacho la cabeza triste, pues nunca tomo en cuenta los sentimientos de Hinata, ella sabia que amaba a Naruto con locura y ahora la estaba traicionando. Naruto al ver esto, con su mano levanto el rostro de la mujer la cual derramaba lágrimas.

- ¿Qué sucede Nai -chan? -pregunto Naruto con preocupación-

- Naruto… aun que me duela, creo que…. Tu y yo debemos… -dijo la mujer llorando-

- es por Hinata ¿cierto? -menciono Naruto mientras la mujer agachaba mas la cabeza- Nai -chan, yo a Hinata le deje bien en claro que solo la veo como una amiga -dijo el rubio tomándola por el rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas con los pulgares-

- pero… es que la culpa me… ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti Naruto -dijo con la cabeza agachada- Hinata es como una hermanita para mi, siempre la cuide cuando los Hyuga la veían como la mas débil de clan, ella me contaba todo… y con esto siento que la traiciono -explico la mujer-

- Nai -chan, te prometo que hablare con Hinata… ¿bien? -pregunto mientras le sonreía a la chica- ahora ¿que te parece si buscamos las ultimas cosas para que Hikari y tu tengan la mejor de las navidades? -pregunto el rubio-

- gracias Naru -kun -agradeció la mujer abrazándolo, para después mirarlo a los ojos- aunque quiero decirte que esta navidad será mas especial por que tu pasaras tu primera navidad con nosotras -respondió la Yuhi con una sonrisa-

Ambos comenzaron a ver que hacia falta para la cena y Kurenai anoto todo en un papel todo lo que hacia falta.

- Nai -chan, yo iré no te preocupes -dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la lista-

- pero Naru -kun podemos ir juntos y así terminar mas rápido -respondió su novia-

- lo se, pero… prefiero regresar a casa y encontrar que te has arreglado para verte hermosa solo para mi -menciono el rubio con una sonrisa mientras movía uno de los mechones de Kurenai y lo acomodaba detrás de su oreja-

Ante dichas palabras la mujer se sonrojo y asintió.

- b-bueno, solo ve, con cuidado -pidió la azabache mientras le acomodaba la bufanda en el cuello y después le daba un corto beso en los labios-

- tranquila, voy a regresar pronto, te lo prometo -respondió el rubio depositándole otro beso-

- será mejor que te vayas, o no voy a dejarte ir después -dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa traviesa mientras Naruto asentía y salía de la casa-

Naruto camino a la parte comercial de Konoha donde logro conseguir lo que necesitaba para la cena navideña, el rubio estaba impresionado pues nunca pensó que Navidad fuera tan peligrosa, todo era un completo caos, las rebajas en obsequios y comida. Incluso miro una pelea entre la madre de Sakura contra la madre de Shikamaru, solo por un mantel verde.

- nunca imagine que la señora Haruno fuera tan fuerte, derroto a la madre de Shika con un poderoso puñetazo, ahora veo de donde Sakura saco su fuerza -dijo Naruto-

- uuuggg, esto esta muy pesado -se quejo una voz cerca de Naruto-

El rubio volteo el rostro y se encontró con una pelinegra que cargaba varias bolsas-

- Shizune -chan -exclamo el rubio llamando la atención de la mujer la cual se sorprendió y termino tropezando-

- au… eso dolió -se quejo la azabache, sobándose la cabeza-

- Shizune -chan ¿estas bien? -pregunto el rubio mientras le ofrecía su mano a la mujer-

- si Naruto, gracias -agradeció la chica mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto- mira nada mas, que desastre -se quejo mirando sus compras en el suelo-

- espera Shizune -chan deja que te ayude -propuso el rubio mientras levantaba las cosas de Shizune- bueno, si quieres te puedo ayudar y acompañarte a casa, aun tengo tiempo para mis cosas -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

- ¨Vamos Shizune, esta es una oportunidad de oro, cuando tendras otra oportunidad como esta¨ -pensó la oji noche- Claro gracias Naruto-

- espera un poco… -Naruto dejo las compras de Shizune en el suelo y luego invoco un Bunshin- llévale esto a Nai -chan, dile que ayudare a Shizune con sus compras-

- claro jefe -menciono el Clon, tomando las bolsas de Naruto para después desaparecer-

-ahora si Shizune -chan vamos -dijo Naruto mientras tomaba las compras de Shizune y la seguía a su casa-

Mientras ambos caminaban, estos no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por alguien…

- con que Shizune eh… si una juega, por que no dos -menciono la mujer, mientras dejaba de ver la situación y se preparaba para lo que seguía- agradezco a sensei por mostrarme esta técnica -menciono la mujer dejando el artefacto por el cual observaba al rubio y a Shizune-

Volviendo con Naruto, este ya había entrado a la casa de Shizune, por lo que pudo ver, era pequeña y cómoda para una familia de 3 personas máximo.

- Naruto, podrías ayudarme a colocar la despensa en la alacena, yo debo buscar mi ropa para la fiesta en casa de Tsunade -sama -pidió Shizune mientras Naruto, asentía-

Naruto camino a la cocina y comenzó a colocar la despensa de Shizune, notando algo curioso….

- Vaya, Shizune -chan compra muchas cosas bajas en grasa… ¿así será ella? o ¿así serán todas las mujeres? ¿Kurenai -chan hará lo mismo? -se pregunto el rubio, mirando los envases con 0 grasas-

Naruto siguió colocando todo en su lugar, el cual curiosamente estaba en perfecto orden parecía que Shizune era perfeccionista tanto en su trabajo como en su hogar.

- Naruto puedes venir por favor - se escucho el grito de Shizune-

Naruto al escuchar que Shizune le llamaba, decidió ir a ver que necesitaba, camino a la habitación y llamo a la puerta.

- Shizune -chan ¿puedo pasar? -pregunto Naruto esperando detrás de la puerta-

- Claro Naruto -kun, pasa -respondió Shizune desde su habitación-

El rubio abrió la puerta y camino dentro de la habitación sin prestar atención a su entorno, para después dedicarse a cerrar la puerta.

- Naruto -kun, si deseas puedes sentarte sobre la cama, yo saldré en unos segundos -dijo Shizune quien se encontraba en su baño-

El rubio hizo caso y se sentó en la cama la cual era una matrimonial de cobijas verdes. El joven Jinchuriki miro a los muros de la recamara, donde pudo apreciar fotos de la mujer, cuando era mas joven. Otras con Tsunade y un hombre de pelo blanco… lo mas extraño fue que al ver al hombre abrazando a Tsunade, se molesto un poco así que decidió seguir mirando las demás.

- Naruto -kun escuche que trabajaste como Santa Claus -menciono la mujer-

- eh… si ¿no recuerdas que trabajamos juntos esa vez? Cuando Kakashi -sensei se volvió un reno navideño -menciono el rubio algo confundido por la pregunta-

…LEMON…

- si… lo recuerdo… pero esta niña mala… no lo recuerda - menciono Shizune saliendo del baño, mientras el rubio quedaba en completo shock- N-A-R-U-T-O- C-L-A-U-S ¿las niñas malas merecen obsequios? -pregunto Shizune de manera seductora, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Naruto, subió su rodilla izquierda a la pierna del rubio mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de el y pasaba su mano derecha por los labios del sonrojado rubio de forma seductora-

Shizune había amarrado su cabello en dos coletas lo cual le daba un aspecto inocente e infantil, su ropa consistía en una camiseta azul que dejaba apreciar muy bien sus pechos copa C, una falda tipo escolar blanca, la cual abarcaba hasta medio muslo y unas mallas blancas que cubrían sus bien torneadas y perfectas piernas.

- Shizune -chan ¿Qu-que haces? -pregunto nervioso por como actuaba su figura de hermana mayor-

- Soy una niña mala Naruto -kun, las niñas malas merecemos un castigo -menciono mientras bajaba el pantalón del rubio con todo y boxers- Vaya… que guardadito te lo tenias, y ¿no pensabas compartirlo con tu nee -chan? -pregunto con un tono inocente mientras masajeaba el pene del rubio-

- Shizune… ¿e-es-espera, qu-que haces? -pronuncio con una cara que denotaba placer, pues ahora la morena le daba lamidas al tallo del pene-

- solo te demuestro cuanto te amo Naruto -kun -respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa para continuar lamiendo el miembro del rubio-

Shizune continuo con su trabajo mientras estimulaba al rubio, ahora ella ejecutaba un satisfactorio sube y baja con su lengua pegada al pene de Naruto, la morena decidió seguir con ese juego, pues ver la cara excitada del rubio y los gemidos la ponían cada vez mas caliente.

Después de varios minutos, Shizune decidió que fue suficiente de eso, y que era hora comenzar el verdadero juego, aparto su lengua del pene del rubio y lo miro a los ojos, Naruto tenia un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, mientras ella solo le sonreía. Shizune acerco sus labios y beso la punta del pene, lo cual le arranco un enorme gemido a Naruto.

- vaya N-a-r-u-t-o-k-u-n ¿quien diría que eras tan sensible? -menciono de forma burlona la morena-

Naruto se sentía extraño, esta sensación nueva recorría su cuerpo, solo quería sentirla mas. Shizune se acerco al pene de Naruto y lentamente comenzó a engullirlo, fue cuando sintió las manos del rubio sobre su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos. La morena bajo lo más que pudo hasta intentar acaparar todo el miembro de Naruto, pero le era demasiado difícil, fue cuando las manos de Naruto la empujaron logrando que este entrara hasta la garganta de la morena.

Se estaba ahogando, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y logro quitar a Naruto para toser un poco, miro hacia enfrente y miro a Naruto con una sonrisa lujuriosa, cosa que le dio un poco de miedo. El rubio se arrodillo ante ella y la tomo con su mano derecha por el rostro.

- La niñas malas deben ser castigadas Shizune -chan, y tu fuiste muy mala al hacer estas cosas con tu pequeño Ototo ¿no lo crees? -pregunto el rubio mientras la torturaba colocando sus labios muy cerca de los de ella-

Naruto se puso de pie, lo cual desilusiono a Shizune un poco cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con el erecto pene de Naruto. El rubio comenzó a frotarlo en el rostro de la morena la cual volteaba el rostro un poco avergonzada.

- vamos Nee -chan… hace unos momentos no lo querías soltar… ¿que lo hace diferente a hace unos minutos?

- bu-bueno, yo- yo no, no esperaba que fueras tan brusco en mi primera vez -menciono la morena con un sonrojo en el rostro-

- bueno, yo tampoco se por que hago esto, pero verte así… me da unas ganas de querer castigarte de muchas maneras posibles Shizune -chan -menciono el rubio con una sonrisa-

La morena miro al rubio y como le dedicaba una linda sonrisa, fue cuando le llego el pensamiento de que, Naruto es un total inexperto cuando esta con las chicas, y que lo mejor será instruirlo.

- bueno, Naruto -kun creo que lo mejor será que te enseñe como se hacen las cosas -menciono la morena mientras con su mano derecha tomaba el pene del rubio y comenzaba a masajearlo- creo que tu amiguito quiere atención -dijo Shizune mientras le daba unas lamidas a la punta para después engullirlo-

- uuugh, Shizune -chan… tu-tu boca es maravillosa -expreso el rubio que se dejo caer en la cama facilitándole el trabajo a la morena-

Shizune continuo consintiendo a Naruto por unos momentos, y este comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación sentía que iba a explotar.

- ¨¿Que es esto? ¿Siento algo extraño? Creo que voy a explotar¨ -pensó Naruto-

- _**Toma la cabeza de esa hembra y hunde tu pene en su garganta, veras como la vuelves loca -**_ aconsejo una voz en su cabeza-

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo de nuevo la cabeza de Shizune y la hundió, esta vez no hubo asfixia, pero Naruto libero algo en la boca de la morena la cual se comenzó a ahogar cuando se comenzó a llenar, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y por su boca comenzó a escurrir este liquido blanquecino pegajoso.

El rubio respiraba agitado y separo a la morena de esa área, la joven mantenía la boca abierta, de la cual seguía cayendo este líquido blanco, ella miro a Naruto y trago todo lo que había en su boca para después sonreír. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos y eso preocupo a Naruto.

- ¨oh, no la hice llorar ¿Qué hago?¨ -pensó Naruto- ¿Shizune -chan estas bien? -pregunto preocupado mientras se hincaba a su altura-

Shizune lo miro y lo sorprendió cuando salto hacia el y comenzó a besarlo en los labios. Naruto no entendía la situación, esto era demasiado confuso.

- Te amo Naruto -Kun -menciono la morena, para regresar a besarlo-

Shizune besaba al rubio de forma desesperada, Naruto se levanto y se dio cuenta que esta mujer ya lo estaba abrazándolo hasta con sus piernas, pues estas estaban en su cadera. Estaban cerca de la cama y Shizune lo soltó y dejo de besarlo, lo miro a los ojos y Naruto entendió todo, se separo un poco y la morena le bajo el cierre de la chaqueta.

El Uzumaki con sus manos tomo la camiseta de Shizune y se la saco, dejando al aire esos perfectos pechos copa C, Naruto iba a continuar pero Shizune lo empujo y este callo a la cama, a los segundos la morena ya estaba sobre el besándolo en el cuello.

El rubio comenzó a delinear el cuerpo de esa perfecta mujer sobre el, continuo explorando y se dio cuenta que las bragas de Shizune estaban muy húmedas, con curiosidad siguió tocando la parte húmeda y termino metiendo los dedos en la vagina de Shizune, la cual se puso algo tiesa por el tacto del rubio con su parte intima.

- Kyyaaaaa- ¿qu-que que crees que haces? -menciono con los ojos cerrados y ocultado su mirada, mientras su cara se ponía completamente roja-

- ¨vaya no tenia idea que Shizune -chan fuera tan sensible aqui¨ -pensó el rubio mirando la cara de excitación de la mujer- ¨bueno, ella comenzó esto, creo que es mejor castigarla un poco¨ -pensó el rubio con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro-

En un movimiento rápido el rubio termino cambiando de lugar, ahora la morena estaba debajo de el, Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello de la mujer, mientras esta liberaba gemidos de placer, Naruto comenzó a decender, Cuello, hombro, pecho, pezón, estomago, vientre hasta que llego a la parte que quería conocer, subió la falda y acercó su rostro a la ropa interior, se acerco lo suficiente y con los dientes comenzó a quitarla.

Una vez que quito la exótica braga negra, Naruto se dio cuenta que la mujer no tenia un solo bello en su parte intima, Naruto se acerco y olfateo la vagina de la mujer la cual se llevo la smanos al rostor por la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué haces Naruto kun? -pregunto la morena muy nerviosa-

- este lugar huele muy bien… me pregunto si su sabor será como su olor -respondió el rubio el cual paso la lengua por esa área, arrancándole un gemido ahogado a la secretaria de la Hokage- como lo imagine, su sabor es delicioso -dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la chica-

Naruto continuo saboreando el elíxir que le brindaba la vagina de Shizune, su sabor era embriagante y adictivo, lo cual causo que este metiera su lengua metió dentro de Shizune.

- ¨Oh….Oh Rikudo… Naruto…. Naruto -kun…. Me va….me va a volver loca¨ -pensó la mujer, la cual estaba empujando la cabeza del rubio para que llegara mas profundo- Naruto -kun…. Naruto -kun mas hondo -pedía ella con una voz cortada-

El rubio continúo complaciendo a su pareja, y de un momento a otro una extraña reacción termino llenándole la boca de ese delicioso elixir, el cual bebió hasta su final, levanto el rostro y le sonrío a la sonrojada y ajetreada mujer que respiraba de manera ruidosa.

Naruto se recostó y Shizune se recostó sobre el, volteo para atrás y miro que todo ya estaba listo, ella se acuclilló y con su mano comenzó a guiar el miembro de Naruto para que entrara de manera correcta, el rubio miraba curioso las acciones de Shizune hasta que sintió que se dejo caer sobre el, ambos liberaron un gemido escandaloso.

- es… esto duele muy rico -se quejo Shizune mirando a Naruto-

- _**oye Baka, usa tus caderas y para empujarla, veras que la volverás loca y no dejara de gritar tu nombre jajajaja hazle caso a la voz de la sabiduría - dijo la voz en su cabeza-**_

Naruto comenzó a elevar y bajar las caderas haciendo que Shizune sintiera como el pene del rubio salía y entraba de su vagina causándole un extraño placer que al principio era doloroso pero no quería que parase. El sube y baja que lograba hacer Naruto en Shizune era música para sus oídos, pues para el sonido que hacia el trasero de la mujer golpeando con su cadera acompañado de los gemidos de placer era una bella sinfonía.

- Na-Naruto -kun, mas… mas despacio… Naruto Kun… Aaah… Aaah, Naruto -Kun -gemía Shizune-

- espero que no estés disfrutando esto… por que tu no tienes derecho de disfrutar Shizune -chan -menciono el rubio mientras le soltaba una fuerte nalgada a la mujer-

- aaaaah, estas…. Estas siendo muy brusco -dijo ella con una voz muy excitada-

- ¿y eso que? -pregunto el rubio al momento de impactar fuertemente su mano de nuevo en el trasero de la morena-

- aaaah… me- me duele, pero… no pares -pedía ella mientras gemía cada vez mas rápido-

Naruto dejo de castigar el trasero de Shizune, para tomarla por las caderas y tomarla firmemente, el rubio comenzó a subir y bajar a la pelinegra logrando profundizar aun mas las envestidas.

- Na- Naruto kun, cre-creo que- que voy a explotar -menciono la mujer demasiado excitada-

Naruto sonrío y acerco su boca a uno de los pezones de la morena para comenzar a devorarlo haciendo que su mente se comenzara a nublar.

- Na-Naruto -Kuuuuuuuuuuun -expreso Shizune, experimentando un violento orgasmo mientras Naruto se corría por segunda vez, pero esta vez dentro de ella-

- adoro ver tu rostro excitado Shizune -chan -dijo Naruto mientras usaba su lengua para jugar con la lengua de la semi -consiente morena-

Naruto tomo en sus brazos a Shizune y saco su pene de la vagina de la morena, haciendo que el residuo de semen descendiera.

- espero ya no seas tan mala la próxima vez Shizune -chan -dijo Naruto depositando un beso en los labios de la morena- ¿quieres ayuda para llegar al baño y que te puedas asear? -Pregunto el rubio mientras la morena asentía-

FIN LEMON

Naruto cargo a la mujer y la llevo al baño depositándola en la bañera mientras el le abría el agua caliente para que se relajara.

- lamento haber sido brusco…. Me deje llevar, la próxima vez prometo que será diferente -dijo Naruto besando los labios de Shizune y dejándola completamente sonrojando-

- Naruto -kun….gracias -dijo con una sonrisa mientras este sonrío y se despidió saliendo del baño-

El rubio salio del baño mientras Shizune solo podía pensar en las palabras del rubio.

- ¨la próxima vez… espero sea divertido pues a pesar de haber sido mi primera vez… fue lo mejor del mundo¨ -pensó deslizándose en la tina mientras el agua le tapaba la cabeza- ¡aaaaaahhh! ¡Esta caliente! -grito la mujer al quemarse la cara con el agua-

Naruto se vistió y salio de la casa de Shizune, ahora mismo se dirigía de regreso con Kurenai… pero un anbu apareció frente a el.

- Uzumaki -san, la Godaime Hokage le busca... dice que es urgente -menciono un Anbu con mascara de oso-

- Baa -chan ¿Qué raro? Ella no suele llamarme tan noche, seguro es muy urgente para que lo haga -dijo el rubio- ¨es extraño, la voz de esta anbu me parece familiar… ¿Dónde la eh escuchado?¨ -pensó el rubio mirando a la anbu fijamente, era rubia y de complexión delgada-

- me pidió que no llegue tarde que se tiene que ir ahora -dijo la anbu muy nerviosa mientras desaparecía en una cortina de humo-

- Que raro ¿no se suponía que Baa-chan les dio a todos los shinobi la semana libre para que disfrutaran de la navidad? -pensaba el rubio que observaba al Anbu de la mascara de Oso retirarse-.

Naruto decidió ignorar ese detalle y se dirigió a la torre del Hokage donde Tsunade le esperaba con esa cosa importante que tenía que decirle, el rubio entro al edificio y llego a la oficina donde Tsunade le dio el pase, una vez en a habitación ella estaba dándole la espalda con todo y silla.

- Baa -chan, me llamo una extraña anbu que decía que me buscabas para algo importante -dijo el rubio mientras una vena aparecía en la frente de Tsunade-

- EJEM…. Naruto, te tengo una misión -menciono intentando calmarse la mujer-

- vaya una misión… bueno no creo estar muy seguro de aceptarla por que ahora estoy un poco ocupado y… -dijo el rubio intentando zafarse de esta-

- es extraño… tu Naruto Uzumaki ¿rechazando una misión? -dijo asombrada y sin verlo-

- bueno… ¿es lejos la misión? -pregunto el Uzumaki-

- no… es aquí en Konoha -respondió Tsunade-

- ¿y esa misión se trata de? -pregunto Naruto curioso-

- complacer y satisfacer a tu Hokage -respondió la rubia dejando se ver-

Tsunade se paro frente al impactado Naruto, la mujer vestía una camisa de tirantes roja que parecía reventar en cualquier momento, pues sus enormes pechos copa E se miraban muy apretados. Además de vestir una falda corta color rojo, la cual llegaba a media pierna. Traía unas mayas blancas y unas botas cafés, además de tener un gorro navideño y tener unos anteojos.

- Ba- Baa -chan -menciono Naruto algo intimidado-

- que pasa Naruto -kun, ¿temes enterarte que fuiste un niño malo y no mereces tener obsequios esta navidad? -pregunto la rubia mientras caminaba de forma seductora ante el rubio-

- Baa -chan ¿po-por que haces esto? -menciono el rubio quedando arrinconado en una de las paredes-

- ¿por que? -pregunto la rubia mientras pasaba su índice por la mejilla del rubio- por que me gustas… por que te amo… y por que eres lo único que me queda -dijo Tsunade mientras pasaba delicadamente sus labios por los del rubio-

- Baa -chan -menciono asombrado-

- Naruto… no más Baa -chan por favor… solo Tsunade -pidió la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa-

- pero Tsunade… yo -menciono confundido-

- esta noche te mostrare que no estas solo, que siempre me tendrás para ti y que no tienes por que estar solo de nuevo - dijo Tsunade con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado-

- ¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto ganando un poco de calma-

- un lugar a tu lado Naruto… un lugar en tu corazón… no como una madre… no como una hermana… como tu mujer -pidió la rubia depositando un beso en los labios de Naruto-

- ¨Tsunade¨ -pensó el rubio, mientras inconcientemente comenzaba a devolver el beso-

Naruto comenzó a subir su mano derecha por la cintura de la rubia para lograr profundizar mas el beso, mientras Tsunade subía sus manos y las ponía detrás del cuello de su joven amante. La necesidad de aire comenzó a ser evidente y estos se separaron y cortaron el beso.

LEMON

Zafiros y Miel se vieron fijamente, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en ambos rostros, fue cuando Tsunade sorprendió al rubio, pues ella misma había tomado la mano del rubio y la había colocado en uno de sus generosos pechos.

- eres al único que puedo permitirle esto Naruto -kun, si hubiera sido cualquier hombre y alo abría masacrado -dijo Tsunade con un sonrojo en su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía-

- si otro hombre te llega a tocar… yo lo matare, por que ahora… -Naruto acerco su boca al oído de Tsunade- eres mia -le dijo el rubio provocando un escalofrío en la mujer-

- interesante reto -respondió la Hokage al oído de Naruto- ni siquiera Dan pudo doblegarme... ¿que te hace pensar que puedes contra mi? N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N -pregunto de forma seductora-

- que yo... soy el numero uno en sorprender a la gente -respondió Naruto abalanzándose sobre la Hokage, la cual fue acorralada en la pared mientras el rubio besaba el cuello de esta y masajeaba uno de su pechos-

Tsunade comenzó a gemir de gusto, tenia muchos años sin sentir las caricias de un hombre y comenzaba a pensar que no las volvería a sentir, pero estaba equivocada, ahora se sentía en el cielo…. ¿seria capaz de ser doblegada por Naruto?

- ¨tiene una buena técnica… pero yo tengo la experiencia, veamos quien doblega a quien Naruto kun¨ -pensó de forma lujuriosa mientras disfrutaba el contacto con el rubio-

En un rápido movimiento Naruto saco uno de los pechos de la mujer y con su mano pellizco el pezón, haciendo que esta soltara un grito de placer.

- ¨te, tengo¨ -pensó Naruto con una sonrisa al encontrar un área muy sensible en la rubia-

- ¨no… no puede ser qu- que me excite tan rapido¨ -pensó la mujer, sintiendo como eran jalada esa parte de su cuerpo-

- ¿te gusta lo que estas sintiendo Tsunade? -pregunto el rubio, de forma lujuriosa-

- so-solo me… me haces ahhh… cosquillas -respondió con la cara roja-

- no sabes mentir -dijo Naruto mientras retorcía el pezón de la mujer, haciendo que sus piernas perdieran fuerza-

- Na-Naruto -exclamo ella muy excitada-

- ¿de quien eres? ¿a quien le perteneces? -pregunto el rubio-

- N-No t-te será tan fácil -expreso con dificultad la rubia-

En ese momento antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, la Hokage lo empujo y este termino deteniendo su impacto deteniéndose con el escritorio.

- ahora es mi turno -menciono Tsunade respirando un poco agitada-

Camino de forma seductora hacia el rubio, y en el traslado al ver como quedo la camisa decidió que era mejor romperla. La rubia dejo sus grande pechos al aire y una vez frente a Naruto, ella se hinco a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio, cuando levanto el rostro se encontró con el pene de Naruto erecto y listo para la acción.

- por Rikkudo -exclamo la mujer, sorprendida… pues ni en el hospital había encontrando algo como lo que tenía enfrente-

Tsunade babeo un poco y Naruto rió ante esto.

- Adelante, quiero ver que puedes hacer… Baa -chan -desafío Naruto a la mujer, que al escuchar el Baa -chan se molesto un poco-

- te voy a hacer añicos con mi técnica Naruto -dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras tomaba el pene de Naruto con su mano derecha para comenzar a masturbarlo-

La hokage comenzó a emanar Chakra en su mano lo cual le arranco un fuerte gemido a Naruto, la rubia sonrío de forma malévola ante esto, lo tenia donde quería, el juego de la excitación era su favorito y nunca lo perdió, no por nada fue una estupenda Kunoichi recolectando la información.

Naruto disfrutaba como nunca, sin duda Tsunade era mucho mejor en esto que Shizune, no quería que parara, sus manos eran maravillosas.

- vámonos Naruto… correte, lo veo en tu rostro… quieres hacerlo…correte -pidió de forma seductora, mientras Naruto intentaba resistirse-

- no lo haré… por que parece que solo yo disfruto, por que no mejor los dos -respondió una voz a su espalda-

Tsunade volteo hacia atrás y miro a un clon del rubio el cual estaba desnudo, abrió los ojos como plato, la tenia indefensa, la única salida que tenia ahora era cansar al original para que el Kage Bunshin desapareciera y así poder ganar esto.

- Naruto, eso no es justo -menciono la mujer aparentando el pene del rubio y aumentando la velocidad-

- ¡aaarggh! -se quejo el rubio- es…esto, esto es…fabuloso -menciono Naruto con la voz cortada por la excitación-

- Baa -chan, se ve que estas emocionada… sabes una vez soñé esta situación -declaro el Kage Bunshin sorprendiendo a la Hokage- esa vez usabas un pantalón, pero eh de admitir que las faldas te van bien -dijo el rubio clon mientras se acercaba y tocaba con sus manos el trasero de la mujer, la cual comenzó a disminuir la velocidad en las masturbadas al rubio original, pues se sentía muy nerviosa-

Naruto clon levanto la falda y pudo apreciar una tanga blanca la cual se miraba muy húmeda, además, que se podía ver lo excitada que estaba la mujer por que sus fluidos ya habían llegado a sus piernas. El rubio clon se puso detrás y comenzó a rosar su pene con la intimidad de la mujer arranándole unos suspiros ahogados pues cerrojo los ojos y apretó los labios, no quería perder contra Naruto, no podía, pero su tacto era tan excitante que sentía que perdería la razón en cuestión de minutos.

- Baa -chan no seas injusta contigo misma, pudo ver que esto lo disfrutas -revelo el clon, mientras pegaba el pene y lo hundía con todo y ropa interior de Tsunade arrancándole un fuerte gemido, lo cual fue aprovechado por el Naruto original para meterle dos dedos a la boca-

- Vamos Baa -chan déjate consentir -dijo Naruto original mientras sacaba y metía sus dedos en la boca de la excitada mujer-

El rubio original miro lo concentrada que se encontraba la mujer, pues succionaba y lamia los dedos del rubio con desesperación, Naruto bajo su mano hasta uno de los pechos de la mujer y pellizco uno de sus pezones y lo jalo.

- Aaah… Naruto -suspiro la mujer aun con los dedos del rubio en su boca-

Naruto saco sus dedos de la boca de Tsunade y le robo un beso a la rubia, la mujer se asombro por la actitud del rubio… ¿será que acaso ella seria correspondida después de tanto tiempo? No le importo y se dispuso a regresar el beso con la misma intensidad que Naruto.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Tsunade se miraba sonrojada, el contacto con el clon en su parte inferior la estaba volviendo loca, comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente para sentir mas el pene del clon, pero el clon la detuvo y le dio una nalgada.

La hokage libero un gemido de dolor ante el golpe, lo cual de nuevo fue aprovechado por Naruto quien tomo la cabeza de la rubia y meter su pene en la boca de la mujer.

- esto se siente fabuloso Tsunade -chan -dijo el rubio mientras la Hokage, subía y bajaba la cabeza causandole gran placer a Naruto-

- ¨este mocoso me va a derrotar, cada vez que encuentro una manera de ganarle, termina volteando el tablero a su favor… se me están acabando las jugadas… por ahora solo me queda mi arma secreta, espero poder vencerlo con eso¨ -pensó alarmada la mujer, pero disfrutando lo que hacia-

El rubio clon saco su pene de la vagina de Tsunade, lo cual le hizo que soltara un gruñido de desagrado, lo cual duro poco pues este comenzó a lamer sobre la tela.

- esto…esto no…es… no ha… terminado -menciono excitada la mujer-

Tsunade tomo sus pechos y aprisionó el pene del rubio, subió la mirada y sonrío algo que le dio mala espina a ambos rubios. La mujer comenzó a subir y bajar sus pechos mientras le daba pequeñas lamidas al miembro erecto del Uzumaki original.

- es… eso, se siente genial -declaro el rubio-

- ¨te tengo¨ -pensó la mujer, para después succionar el pene de Naruto-

Pero el gusto de victoria no le duro mucho pues de nuevo el rubio clon inserto su miembro dentro de ella pero esta vez había perforado la ropa de la mujer, Tsunade quedo de piedra y volteo de manera lenta al clon, el cual le sonreía de forma lujuriosa.

- continua con lo que hacías… el jefe debe quedar satisfecho -dijo el clon-

Naruto tomo la cabeza de Tsunade y la guío a su pene, el cual engullo de forma automática, mientras ella volvió a tomar sus pechos y continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos… esta en total blanco, las ideas se le acabaron y Naruto había encontrado como satisfacerla de muchas maneras, mas volvió a la vida cuando sorpresivamente fue llenada tanto en la boca como en la vagina.

Clon y Original soltaron un gemido de placer al liberar tanta energía. Tsunade tubo que tragar hasta la ultima gota por que sentía que se ahogaba, los ojos le lloraban y respiraba de forma agitada, el rubio clon se separo de ella y la ayudo a sentarse sobre las piernas del rubio.

- ¿algo que decir? -pregunto Naruto-

- no… no… es… su…ficiente -dijo cansada-

Naruto se paro y el clon se sentó donde estaba el rubio original y acomodo a Tsunade muy cerca de su pene, tomo su miembro con la mano y lo choco contra la mejilla de la rubia.

- vamos preciosa, sabes que lo quieres… di ah -dijo el clon-

- si no estuviera tan caliente, te rompería los huesos -dijo molesta y abriendo la boca-

- así me gusta -dijo el rubio clon dándole palmaditas en la espalda-

Naruto estaba mirando la retaguardia de la mujer, hasta que se le ocurrió algo, miro al clon y este accedió. El clon acerco sus manos al trasero de la mujer y comenzó a separar las nalgas de ella, Tsunade rápidamente soltó el pene muy asustada por lo que seguía.

- ¿Na-Naruto… qu… que harás? -pregunto con voz temerosa-

- te haré ver el cielo-dijo el joven sonriendo-

- espera Naruto… yo.. yo no estoy preparada para… -menciono la mujer-

- tranquila… todo estará bien… confía en mi -pidió el rubio con una mirada tranquila intentando darle tranquilidad a la mujer- Ahora relájate o te dolerá -dijo el rubio-

Tsunade se sonrojo fuerte mente ante el pedido del rubio, pero hizo caso. Naruto tomo su pene y lo pasó por la vagina de la mujer para lubricarlo, fue cuando decidió usar su dedo índice para llenarlo de fluidos, lentamente toco la entrada al ano y eso sobre salto a la mujer.

- Na-Naruto… espera -dijo la mujer sintiendo como lentamente entraba el dedo del rubio en ella-

Naruto se detuvo, pues miro que la mujer estaba temblando, desvaneció al clon y solo quedo con la mujer… se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- Tranquila, no te obligare a algo que no quieras -dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la rubia-

Ambos estaban desnudos y seguían abrazados, Naruto seguía acariciando los cabellos de Tsunade, quien es estaba muy confundida… el clon de Naruto había sido muy pervertido con ella mientras que el original había sido tierno y comprensivo, no quería imaginar que tan lejos hubiera llegado cualquier hombre que la encontrara así de débil ante la situación de querer quitarle su virginidad en el trasero.

- Naruto... -hablo la mujer llamando la atención del rubio-

- ¿que pasa Tsunade -chan? -pregunto el rubio-

- ¿Por qué tu clon era tan? -pregunto la mujer con miedo-

- ¿pervertido?-pregunto mientras la rubia asentía con pena- creo que fue por el momento -respondió el rubio-

- aun… ¿aun quieres hacerlo? -pregunto la mujer sonrojada- ¿quieres cumplir ese sueño de tomarme? -pregunto la mujer sin verlo a los ojos-

- Tsunade -chan, a mi me basta con lo que hicimos… fue divertido y algo inesperado, eh de decir que el sentimiento es mutuo en cuanto a que me gustas -dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a la Hokage- creo que algo mas intimo entre nosotros podría funcionar -dijo alegre el rubio-

La hokage se alegro mucho… tanto que lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, por fin estaría con alguien que ve mas haya de un cuerpo, unos pechos grandes y un firme trasero.

- Naruto… - la hokage se separo de Naruto y se puso en posición de cuatro patas- hazlo -pido la mujer con el rostro rojo-

- Tsunade -chan no tienes que hacer esto -dijo Naruto nervioso-

¡Naruto Uzumaki, te ordeno que metas esa cosa en mi trasero, o sino tendré que hacerlo yo misma! -ordeno la mujer mientras frotaba su trasero contra el miembro del rubio-

Naruto trago saliva de forma ruidosa e hizo caso, se paro detrás de la nerviosa Tsunade.

- si te duele… dime, no quiero lastimarte -dijo el rubio mirando a la mujer-

-so- solo hazlo y ya -dijo la Hokage con cara roja-

Naruto nuevamente lubrico su miembro y miro a la mujer, lentamente se acerco a esa área y comenzó a empujar, a Tsunade se le debilitaron los brazos lo cual fue notado por Naruto quien se detuvo.

- continua… el dolor se- se ira -pidió la mujer conteniendo el dolor-

Naruto continuo, mientras Tsunade sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento, acaso era tan grande que Naruto no podía terminar.

- ¿estas bien? -pregunto el rubio, mientras la mujer asentía y respiraba de forma cortada- comenzare a moverme -dijo el rubio-

Naruto comenzó con movimientos lentos, pues notaba con Tsunade no paraba de quejarse por el dolor. Fueron largos minutos los que trascurrieron, hasta que noto como los gemidos de dolor cambiaban por unos de placer, Naruto sonrío… Tsunade ya no sentía dolor, poco a poco comenzó a elevar la velocidad en sus embestidas, mientras escuchaba el maravilloso sonido de el trasero de Tsunade chocando contra su pelvis.

- Tsunade -chan… no creo… resistir mas -dijo el rubio que comenzaba a llegar a su límite-

- hazlo Naruto… hazlo yo… yo soy tuya, solo tuya -menciono Tsunade muy excitada-

En ese momento Naruto se corrió dentro de Tsunade mientras ambos liberaban un gran gemido de placer, los ojos de la rubia se volvieron blancos, las pupilas se le habían perdido de tanta excitación, saliva caía de su boca… la mujer callo al suelo mientras el pene del rubio salía de su trasero. Naruto se acerco y se acostó detrás de ella. La mujer se volteo con una sonrisa y le beso los labios.

FIN LEMON

- fue… el mejor sexo de mi vida… ni mi ex novio me dio el placer que tu me diste Naruto kun -dijo la mujer sonriendole-

- ahora me tienes a mi, prometo no abandonarte Baa -chan, prometo mantenerte feliz -dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano-

- Naruto… como te lo dije hace unos momentos… soy tuya -dijo la mujer- ¿espero hayas disfrutado mi regalo de Navidad para ti? -pregunto la mujer-

- espero ser al único que le das estos regalos -dijo el rubio sonriendo-

- si no estuviera tan cansada te golpearía -dijo molesta-

- tranquila solo bromeaba -se defendió el rubio nervioso-

La hokage rió ante la actitud del rubio, aun quedaba parte de ese pequeño cabeza hueca que recordaba. Ambos se levantaron y fueron al baño de la hokage, donde tomaron una ducha pues el rubio había perdido por lo menos 6 horas y ya no quería preocupar a Kurenai.

El rubio ya vestido miro a la hermosa rubia que le sonreía para después darle un corto beso en los labios.

- Naruto, ¿ya decidiste quienes serán tus esposas? -pregunto la mujer-

- si -respondió el rubio mientras la mujer baja la mirada- tu serás una de ellas… si eso es lo que deseas -dijo el rubio haciendo que el rostro triste de la mujer cambiara a uno lleno de felicidad-

- debo pensarlo… pues aun tengo muchos pretendientes y muy apuestos, ¿que te hace pensar que quiero estar junto a ti Gaki?… -respondió la mujer bromeando-

- pues ahora eres mía y si esos pretendientes se te acercan les romperé la cara y les destrozare la hombría -dijo el rubio-

- ¿Por qué me quieres como esposa? Solo soy una mujer vieja… no me queda mucho quizás unos 30 o 40 años mas -dijo la mujer con un semblante triste-

- Baa -chan… a mi no me interesa eso, me interesa que eres una persona importante para mi, se que eres algo explosiva a veces y que eso me traerá problemas a futuro, pero gracias a esa actitud, me hiciste quedar en estas fechas demostrándome que no estoy solo y que hay personas que se preocupan por mi -respondió el rubio-

- entiendo… ahora vete a arreglar, no puedo decir que el futuro esposo de la Godaime viste como vagabundo, ahora arréglate y nos vemos en casa de Kurenai -dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras Naruto se indignaba por el insulto-

- oye no parezco vagabundo -replico Naruto, haciendo reír a la mujer-

- ya vete, me tengo que arreglar -dijo la mujer, Naruto se dio la vuelta pero cuando estuvo por salir- Naruto… - el rubio se volteo a verla- gracias -dijo la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-

Naruto resignado salio del despacho de Tsunade y volvió a las calles con el rumbo fijo a su casa para buscar algo decente entre sus cosas. El rubio llego a casa y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, se estaba desesperando, no encontraba nada adecuado hasta que una caja le callo encima.

- ITAI -exclamo de dolor- ¿que demonios es esta estúpida caja? -grito el rubio- nunca la había visto -el rubio la tomo y la puso en su cama donde la abrió-

Dentro había una camisa roja, pantalón, saco, cinturón y corbata junto a una nota.

_Gaki, este traje lo compre cuando estuvimos en por la aldea de Tanzaku, pensé que te seria útil alguna vez, además te hace falta cambiar de guarda ropa, ese color naranja es horroroso, bueno espero que con el puedas conquistar algunas chicas y asi yo pueda recolectar información… _

_Bueno espero le des un bueno uso… _

_Jiraiya el Gama Sannin… tu padrino. _

- Aun muerto me ayudas Ero -sanin -dijo el rubio sonriendo-

En ese instante un poco de yeso gastado le cayo en la cabeza al rubio.

- YA SE QUE NO TE GUSTA PERO SIEMPRE SERAS UN PERVERTIDO -grito Naruto-

Suavizo sus facciones y miro el ultimo regalo que le dejo su padrino.

- lo usare hoy -dijo el rubio para tomar el traje y comenzar a cambiarse-

El reloj anunciaba las 7 de la tarde y ya estaba listo, solo le faltaba la estúpida corbata como demonios se ponía esa cosa sin matarse en el proceso. Cansado la guardo en su bolsillo y fue rumbo a casa de Kurenai, pues seguro lo regañaría por tardar tanto.

En cuestión de 8 minutos llego y abrió la casa para después anunciarse.

- llegue -dijo el rubio-

- ¿Ya llegaste Naruto -kun? dame unos minutos -grito Kurenai desde la habitación-

- ¡TOU -CHAN! -grito la pequeña Hikari-

La pequeña traía puesto un vestido rosa, con la camisa rosa y la falda blanca, junto a unas mallas blancas y sus sandalias, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta su cuello.

- que hermosa princesa -dijo Naruto alzando a la pequeña y abrazándola mientras ella reía-

- ¿enserio me veo bonita Tou -chan? -pregunto la pequeña-

- claro que si… te vez muy linda Hikari -chan - dijo sonriendo-

- y tu te vez muy guapo Tou -chan, ¿verdad Kaa -chan? -pregunto la pequeña llamando la atención del rubio-

- si, tu padre se ve muy apuesto -contesto la mujer-

Naruto volteo y sintió que su rostro se puso rojo, Kurenai se había alaciado el pelo y traía puesto un vestido rojo de una pieza, que dejaba libre la parte de los hombros, este daba buena vista a su escote copa CC y tenia una abertura de lado derecho, su calzado consistía en unos zapatos de tacón negros.

- hermosa -dijo el rubio sonrojando a la mujer mientras bajaba a Hikari-

- Tou -chan… ¿estas bien? -pregunto la pequeña-

- ve- veo que conseguiste un traje -dijo Kurneai-

- si… el viejo Ero -sanin lo había comprado hace tiempo… -respondió el rubio mientras se acercaba a la mujer-

- ya veo… ¿no tienes corbata? -pregunto la mujer ya más cerca del rubio-

- esa cosa… este, yo… no… no se ponerla -dijo Naruto mostrándola-

Kurenai la tomo y la puso alrededor del cuello de Naruto, mientras hacia varios movimientos, una vez que termino el lazo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se acercaban cada vez más pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- YO VOY, YO VOY -grito la pequeña muy emocionada-

- creo que debo atender a los invitados -dijo Kurenai sonrojada y alejándose del rubio-

- si, ve… yo aquí estare -dijo el rubio mientras miraba Kurenai retirarse- Navidad… espero que tu y yo nos llevemos bien.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos aquí esta parte, solo nos queda una mas un Epilogo que creare… espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¿creen que exagere con el Lemon? Es la primera vez que hago un lemon con Tsunade y Shizune, recibí mucha ayuda de amigos lujuriosos (no te preocupes Kamen Rider Predator fuiste el menos lujurioso en esto), videos e imágenes que me mandaban para saber como hacer las escenas pues soy algo inexperto en esas escenas.

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos…

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
